


First Time for Everything

by fallendemon



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: (its lloyd), First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, kinda more movie verse, theyre teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 12:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallendemon/pseuds/fallendemon
Summary: Lloyd wears overalls to have sex with his boyfriend for the first time





	First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> How was I supposed to think of a title or summery for this

“You know your overalls are  _ super  _ annoying.”

“Are they now?”

“Yeah. Take too damn long to take off.”

“Oh no, Morro my overalls are  _ cockblocking  _ you for a maximum of five seconds! How horrible!” Lloyd laughed watching the other growl in anger and struggle with the clamps. “Wow how are you like, so bad at this? You just pull them down, dude.”

“Shut up, it’s hard.”

“No, not really. I would know being the one wearing them all the time.”

 

Morro finally unclamped the two straps and scooted forward between Lloyd’s thighs, breathing out a “finally” and leaning in. Lloyd laughed again, but accepted the kiss; warm and soft, he wrapped his arms around Morro’s neck. He hummed slightly as he was pressed further into his mess of pillows. Morro made his way down Lloyd’s cheek and neck with kisses as the teen let out more sounds of content and closed his eyes. His breath hitched and he let out a little “oh” when he felt a hand on the exposed part of his stomach where his shirt had started to ride up. Morro simply grazed his fingers under the shirt and it sent a rush through Lloyd causing him to turn his head into a pillow to groan. Lloyd realized it was a question and he nodded his head almost (absolutely) frantically. Yes,  _ of course _ , why would he even be  _ asking _ . Lloyd had to keep himself from fisting his hands into something as Morro just slid both his hands up the sides of his body to push up his shirt, which was then discarded somewhere that Lloyd didn’t see.

 

“Do you want to take your binder off or?” Morro sat up, using the time the question gave him to work off his pants. Lloyd bit his lip watching, perhaps a bit too distracted.

“Um...Yeah, no I’m going to keep it on.”

“Are you sure?” The pants joined the shirt. “It’s not going to hurt you or anything?”

“I mean I’ve-” Lloyd flushed a bit, stalling on his words. “Uhhhhh….I’ve fought crime in it before and stuff so it should be fine.” He decided to distract himself from what he was originally going to say by struggling to take off the bottoms of his overalls.

The other smiled slyly at the sudden flushing. “ _ Reeaally _ ? So this is ‘fighting crime’?”

Lloyd’s face burned at the statement as Morro leaned in more. “Sh-shut up!”

Morro just laughed climbing back over to Lloyd, grabbing the waist of his overalls, and quickly lifted to pull them completely off in one go. The sudden movement almost made Lloyd yell out, but instead it came out more as startled yelp. He was about to be upset but Morro’s hands were back on him, along with his mouth. And the sudden rush was back but harsher this time and Lloyd felt lightheaded.

 

By the time he was able to comprehend what was going on again, Morro’s lips were no longer on Lloyd’s stomach but everywhere on his face and neck. He laughed breathlessly, grabbing a handful of Morro’s hair to guide him back to his own mouth. The kiss didn’t last long as Morro grabbed onto Lloyd’s hips and pulled him down against himself. Lloyd gasped out at the feeling of the other’s hardness through their layers of underwear, fingernails raking against Morro’s scalp from the now familiar feeling of arousal. He hadn’t realized how wet he himself had gotten and was a bit embarrassed even though they both seemed to be in the same boat. Lloyd realized that Morro hadn’t made any other moves past sliding against him once and put together that he wanted some kind of reciprocation. He ground down against the hardness, taking the loud groan Morro let out next to his ear and the tightened hold on his waist gladly. Repeating the action a few times he found the other thrusting against him as both their ragged breaths and moans mingled. Lloyd turned and nuzzled his nose against the side of Morro’s face.

 

“Wow,” he laughed in awe between their movements. “We’re literally dry humping.”

“Yeah….but it doesn’t have to be  _ dry _ .” Morro replied, pulling Lloyd’s underwear down and over his bottom.

He then pulled back to give some room and pulled off his own boxers and Lloyd felt unreal as he kicked off his underwear into the growing mess of his bed.

“Uh, your on T now right? And doesn’t that stop your cycle, I think I heard-”

“Oh! It does eventually, but I just started it and I still get it sometimes so...you know….”

“Yeah. Better safe than sorry anyways.” Morro looked around making a small huffing sound, which Lloyd laughed at him for, as he reached over the side of the bed. He came back with a small package, a condom, which he tore open and put on himself. Lloyd wasn’t sure what to do with himself just bringing his legs closer to himself as Morro slid closer once again. He could feel him at his entrance and felt his mind go blank, barely processing “are you ready” and nodding.

 

The feeling of Morro filling him suddenly brought back his senses in the best of ways his toes curling in pleasure.

“Oh  _ fuck.  _ Oh  **_shit_ ** , Morro.” Lloyd placed one hand on Morro’s shoulder and the other in his sheets trying to ground himself. Morro started to pull back and Lloyd tightened his grip on his shoulder.

“Oh god Morro,  **stop** .” He did; Lloyd flopped back, breathing raggedly, and covered his eyes with one arm.

“Are you okay?” He nodded, so Morro started to pull out but Lloyd shot back up.

“No, don’t move!”

“Okay, well I’ll gladly talk to you about this Lloyd, but not while I’m still inside you.”

Lloyd flushed. “Don’t say it like that, oh my god!”

“Lloyd that’s what’s happening. We’re having  **sex** . I’m inside you. If you want to wait-”

“NO!” Lloyd growled in exasperation. “That’s not it at all just...”

He growled again, pushing the other backwards, and instead situating himself on top of him. Looking down at Morro’s slightly shocked and coloring face, Lloyd could feel himself burn with even more embarrassment.

“UHG, THIS WAS JUST WORSE!” Being flopping back down into his place among the pillows, he squeaked as Morro’s settled his head between his legs.

“Let me at least do this?” He asked, licking a strip flat over his entrance.

Lloyd could feel how wide his eyes went and quickly blinked in shock. “O-oh, okay.”

 

He could feel Morro smile at his response, right before he slipped his tongue inside him. Lloyd moaned as he felt him pressing against his walls, testing the waters. He placed a hand in Morros hair because...that’s what you are supposed to do when your boyfriend is eating you out right? It seemed like the right thing to do and Morro didn’t object, instead he just lifted Lloyd’s thighs up and pressed in further. Rubbing his thumb against his clit, he caused Lloyd to throw his head back in pleasure and moan.

“Oh  _ god _ .” His reaction urged Morro on, pulling his tongue out and tracing around the entrance teasingly. Lloyd whined his hips bucking down trying to force more friction as he used his hold on Morro’s hair to try and push him closer. He could hear Morro humm before responding to his plea and while still pressing into his clit, sucked. Moving upwards, he replaced his thumb with mouth, flicking it a couple times with his tongue before going down sucking and teasing. Lloyd tried his best to keep his legs still, trembling from the pleasure his boyfriend was giving him. Morro wasn’t going to let the other be empty for long as he pushed two fingers into him. His scalp was scrapped against again, Lloyd pulling his hair, as he plunged deeper scissoring and curling against the walls. Every once in a while he would press against a spot that made the other shutter. Lloyd could barely control himself as each wave of pleasure built up, especially when Morro went to put his tongue back inside of him.

 

“ _ Oh _ , okay stop.” He pulled Morro away from himself.

“ **Ow** , jeez are you trying to pull my hair out?” Morro laughed, pulling away and sitting up. “What’s up?”

“Sorry…” Lloyd replied sheepishly letting his hand fall back onto the bed. “But I think I’m...okay with it now.”

Morro blinked before realizing what he meant. “Oh, okay. Are you sure?”

Lloyd nodded and he scooted closer once again. As Morro held his hips and pressed into him slowly, Lloyd felt his mind go blank again. He flopped back onto his pillows giving the other a lopsided grin.

“You good?” Morro smiled back, brushing some hair away from Lloyd’s face.

Leaning into the other’s touch contently he replied, “Perfect.”

Morro took that as his cue to start moving so he pulled back out before thrusting in again with a moan. Lloyd arched his back and gasped at the sensation, he then felt the other thrusting in and out of him, but gentler and slower now, rubbing circles into his hips. He wrapped his legs around Morro, using the slightly different position to push back into his thrusts. This earned him another moan and Morro leaned down to kiss him again. Lloyd couldn’t really process returning it in a neat manner, as Morro had chosen then to pick up his pace. But he could tell Morro was breathless and sloppy too.

The bed creaked a bit as he moved, and oh, Morro had positioned himself with one arm on the bed and was using his free hand to rub Lloyd’s clit in time with his rhythm. Lloyd could no longer keep up to press back against Morro, instead just trying to pull him closer with his legs. They were both now breathing too heavily to be able to kiss in any form and Morro reached for Lloyd’s hand with the one he had been using for balance, not letting up the slide in and out of him or the ministrations from his fingers. Lloyd caught his hand, lacing their fingers together. He could feel the waves of pleasure start to build up again and was vaguely aware that he was scratching Morro’s back with his free hand. However, Morro didn’t seem far behind him, grunting and moaning out a slew of cusses mixed with Lloyd’s name. His rhythm had become sloppy and frantic, the lewd sounds no longer silent. Both of them seem to know how close the other is, just on the brink of their climax. Then one of them shifted their position slightly in just the perfect way and both of them are gasping and moaning from the intense wave of pleasure. They both thrust against each other, riding out their orgasms.

 

Morro was the first one to be able to process anything afterwards, pulling out, tossing the used condom away, and collapsing next to Lloyd. He brushed the hair out of Lloyd’s face again to which he hummed appreciatively.

“You all good?”

Lloyd just nodded in response, too blissed out to formulate what he wanted to say.

“Do you want to go get cleaned up?”

He made an irritated sound, flipping himself over to lay on top of Morro, and shook his head against his chest. “Mmmm….stay like this until it’s too gross.”

“Alright.” Morro laughed, combing his fingers through the other’s hair while both of them laid together in glowing silence.


End file.
